WhisperShipping
by weathersageK
Summary: Morty seems to have been depressed lately maybe a girl who came from the sky can cure his gloomy problems  the first ever Whispershipping story  MortyXSkyla


_**And so here's a new shipping I'm introducing staring my two favorite gym leaders Morty and Skyla enjoy!**_

_**Part 1 of 3 **_

**In the forest near Ecruteak city **

_Morty's POV_

Morty Ecruteak city's gym leader was on a walk in the forest with his beloved partner and friend Gengar. He was thinking back on recent events while Gengar floated around trying to get Morty to laugh like he usually did when his trainer was feeling down but to no success.

"Thanks for trying Gengar." said Morty patting Gengar on the head

_Flashback_

_Morty was at his house. It was a very large almost mansion sized house that had once been a temple in the past. However now these days the house was empty save for a few homeless kids that Morty took under his wing as apprentice and his Grandmother who was very, very sick._

_Morty knocked on his Grandmother's room door "Nana I'm coming in," said Morty as he opened the door. There he saw his Grandmother, in bed as usual. _

"_How are you doing today Nana?" Morty asked his grandmother giving her that usual nickname he had been calling her since he was little._

"_I'm fine honey, but I do have something to tell you," she said sitting up opening her lightless eyes_

"_Was it another one of your visions?" Morty asked _

_Ever since his Grandmother went blind two years ago she had been receiving strange dreams or visions while she slept. Doctors were at a loss so most of them simply dismissed it as an old age condition in which she simply hallucinated, but Morty knew better_

"_Yes and I believe the vision involves you," she said_

"_What did you see?" Morty asked _

"_I didn't see much, but I heard more. I heard two voices and then I heard you and the other voice laughing." she said taking a deep breath_

"_Well was it someone we know?" Morty asked_

"_I don't know, but I do know one thing, the other voice belonged to a woman." Morty's grandmother said_

_End Flashback _

Morty continued his walk still at a loss "_A woman's voice?" _he thought "_and she and I were laughing at that._"

As Morty walked, he wondered why a woman would be laughing with him. He had tried dating when he was younger, but those relationships never lasted long, most of them were frightened away by his ghost pokemon. However, he knew that no matter what, he would never abandon them ever. Nothing was worth losing his friends.

Morty continued his walk when he heard a rumbling sound in the distance. It sounded like thunder so he decided it would be best to head back now, rather than be caught in a possible storm.

He jogged back to Ecruteak city, hoping that if a storm was coming he would make it back before it hit. However he soon heard the cry of what sounded like a pokemon but if it was one he had never heard it before

"Swa Swanna!" said the voice, as suddenly a white feathered bird pokemon flew down right in front of him. When it did, Gengar appeared right in front of Morty ready to defend its trainer, in case it turned out that this new pokemon was a threat to its trainer

However, upon closer inspection, Morty realized that the pokemon had a badly injured wing and seemed to be leading him towards something, back the way he was running from

"Is something wrong?" Morty asked the mysterious pokemon

"Swa! Swanna Swa!" It replied pointing into the forest with its good wing

Morty knew that pokemon that had trainers were loyal to them, so he knew that there was a chance that a trainer, if not another pokemon, might be in trouble so he decided to follow it

"Gengar let's follow it" said Morty as the bird pokemon flew up a few feet above the ground and flew into the forest

A couple of minutes later Morty noticed that he was on the other side of a mountain and that a lot of trees had been knocked over, and he soon saw why. A plane had crashed, which seemed to start a small engine fire that didn't really need attention, but definitely explained the injury on the bird pokemon's left wing

Morty went over to the plane, making sure to be careful in case of a possible explosion, but as he got closer the bird pokemon used water pulse which put out what was left of the fire allowing Morty to move faster towards the plane. As he did, he saw a woman was strapped to the pilot seat knocked unconscious but still alive

"Gengar, head back and bring an ambulance!" ordered Morty as Gengar disappeared into the forest Morty got the woman out of the pilot seat.

The woman wore blue gloves that were attached to her shirt and her shirt was somehow attached to her shorts through a series of straps, blue boots to match and the most unique part of her appearance was a four petal hair pin, that somehow was wrapped around a clump of her hair which ended up making the hair look like a propeller.

Morty picked her up bridal-style and, ran into the woods with the bird pokemon flying right next to him worried about its trainer no doubt. Morty ran carrying the woman as Ecruteak city came into sight

**In a hospital**

_Skyla's POV_

Skyla woke up in a hospital bed she had her right arm in a cast and in the corner of the room she saw her partner, Swanna also with a bandaged arm

Swanna? How did we-?"

"Oh! You're awake," said a new voice as Skyla turned to see a doctor standing in the room

"Where are we?" Skyla asked sitting up flinching from the pain in her right arm

"Careful! You're in Ecruteak city hospital. You should be grateful a certain someone was out walking when he did or we might not have found you after that crash of yours," said the doctor

"Crash? Oh that's right, the engine malfunctioned and I tried to bring it down for a landing and then… I don't know what happened," Skyla said trying to remember what had happened during the crash

"Well, regardless of what happened you really should thank the one who saved you," said the doctor

"Who saved me?" Skyla asked

"Hang on, I'll bring him in." said the doctor

It wasn't long before the doctor opened the door again allowing a blond haired man to step into the room, he wore a black sweat shirt with a pair of tanned pants, a purple scarf that had a small icon on the left side and a matching purple headband

"Hello," the man said

"I'll give you two some privacy." Said the doctor, as he left shutting the door behind him

Awkward silence filled the room until the man finally asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. What's your name?" Skyla asked

"Oh sorry! I'm Morty, I'm the leader of the Ecruteak city gym." he said

"Really? That's funny because I'm a gym leader from the Unova region. My name is Skyla" she said

Soon both the gym leaders were having a conversation that seemed to make time fly by, until finally in the middle of the conversation, Gengar appeared and hovered right in front of Skyla giving her a ridiculous looking face causing her to jump back with a scream from the shock

"Gengar, that's enough!" said Morty and Gengar disappeared again "Sorry about that, Gengar always likes to-"

However, as soon as Gengar disappeared, Skyla did the strangest thing, she started to laugh "Ha ha ha! What a funny pokemon you have!" she said still laughing

Morty was shocked, most people would have been mad for being frightened by Gengar, but Skyla seemed to not mind in the least about the scare, in fact she seemed to enjoy it's company which caused Gengar to reappear with another face that would terrify anyone (save for Morty who was used to it) but apparently Skyla was not terrified, but once again amused by Gengar's childish antics

Either way both of them knew this person was different

_**So there's the first ever Whisper shipping fanfic. I gave it that name because of the old saying 'whisper in the wind' and it seemed fitting for the pairing**_


End file.
